newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
This One Goes to Eleven
This One Goes to Eleven is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 163rd episode overall. The episode aired on June 21, 2010. Plot F.I.L.S.S. starts to sound the alarms stating there is a security breach on level 'Alpha.' Tex soon chases the Reds out of the base and starts to beat up the Reds (notably focusing on Grif and his balls) while Simmons is separated from the group. Simmons runs to Caboose, who is in a control room, and tells him that he needs a bigger weapon; Caboose presses random buttons until several rocket launchers fall down to Simmons. Simmons then runs into Tucker and recruits him to help distract Tex. Meanwhile, Sarge and Grif are getting beaten up by Tex, until Tucker pulls out his sword and draws Tex's attention. However Caboose accidentally "saves" Tucker by dropping a crate in between him and Tex, causing Tucker to yell at Caboose for fucking up the distraction. Tex then notices Simmons, who fires a rocket at her, but she throws a teleporter door at the rocket, redirecting it back at Simmons. Soon Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Sarge group together to fight Tex as Caboose still tries to find ways to "help" them out while in the safety of the control room. After some major ass-kickery, Tex ends up throwing everyone, but Tucker, to the other side of the room where Caboose then attempts to drop a crate on top of Tex. After Tucker dives out of the way, Tex catches the crate and throws it at Tucker and the Reds. Tucker is able to slice the crate in half with his sword, missing himself, but Grif and Simmons are hit by the two halves and Sarge is buried under Med Packs that spill from them. After Tucker attempts to fight Tex one-on-one, his sword is stripped from him and he repeatedly gets thrown into teleporters, slowly getting black stuff all over his armor. Sarge and Grif think he is Tex and begin attacking him. Simmons points out that it's Tucker, but Sarge hits him one more time because of a "force of habit". Realizing that the rocket launcher is an older model, Simmons attempts to shoot Tex with the launcher's heat-seeking feature, but can't tell Tucker and Tex apart (at this point Tucker shouts "Aim for the one who's winning dumbass!"). Tex then punches Tucker and the black stuff comes right off, making it easier for Simmons to find a target. After Simmons fires a rocket at Tex, she preforms some acrobatics in order to avoid being hit by the missile that is chasing her, running through teleporters to redirect it at her opponents. Tucker and the Reds get caught in the resulting explosion, propelling them across the room. After they are down for the count, Tex gets hit in the head by Epsilon's moniter body and a voice tells her to pick on someone her own size; it is Epsilon-Church in a new body and armed with a sniper rifle. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon-Church *Tucker *Tex Others *F.I.L.S.S. Transcript Trivia *When Tex punched Tucker while he was covered in the black stuff, it was a strong enough punch to knock the stuff, probably soot because of it's dusty appearance, off of Tucker. When he rolled over to the Reds, this prompted Sarge to say, "Wow... She knocked the black right offa you!" This prompted Tucker to say, "That's racist!" *The genital attacks to Grif's nuts might also refer to The Blood Gulch Chronicles, but in the actual case of Grif really being "Numb Nuts". *There is a reference to the end of an episode of season two, where Grif forgets to bring spare ammo. *Almost the entire episode is animated with CGI. *Sarge referring to the rocket launcher as an older model which has heat seeking is a reference to Halo 2 where rockets could lock on to enemies (though only vehicles, not individual players), a feature removed in Halo 3. When Simmons is aiming the launcher, the heads up display from Halo 2 is superimposed on the screen. *The CG animation was done by Monty Oum of Haloid fame. *The title of the episode is a referance to the expression "going up to eleven", a phrase coined originally in the film This Is Spinal Tap which means to exploit something to its absolute full potential. *Tex made several attacks towards Grif's testicles, none of them friendly. **The first one, she rammed Sarge's head into them. **The second, she vertically punched them (instead of punching vertically at his chest, she did towards his balls) and then kicked him in them, sending him into a crate and causing a teleporter to fall on him (two attacks in one). **Third, she sent Simmons through four teleporters, and when he came through the fourth, he bumped into Grif (armed only with a traffic cone) ramming his 'nads into Tex's foot (she was already about to kick him) and she proceeded to stomp them into the ground. **Fourth, she used Sarge's shotgun like a golf club and smacked it against Grif's crotch, sending him into Simmons (he screamed "Protect me cone!" before the attack, and then rammed into Simmons telling him to "Watch it.") **Fifth, she saw Tucker (covered in a soot-like material) and Grif standing arced over a teleporter, trying not to fall in. She stick half of her body through one teleporter to reach that one, and socked Gif right in the crotch, prompting him to ask her, "What's your problem with my balls?" before falling into the teleporter. **Sixth, (by this time, Grif can barely walk) a propane tank gets Grif in the balls after a rocket went between his legs (because of all the attacks to his nuts he had suffered, he immediately thought the rocket was going to nail him straight in the balls) and caused a massive explosion behind him, sending rockets flying everywhere, hitting everyone but Tex. Lastly, while he was falling from the sky, Tex moved a concrete step barrier under where he was supposed to fall, causing him to land on top of it, and ask her, while squealing, "Why won't you just kill me?", making seven testicle-based attacks to Grif. This might be a reference to Bungie's favorite number being 7. Video